Falling for the first time
by Kiala
Summary: Inuyasha is the most wanted thief in Japan,his new mission:get the shikon no tama,but it's under the protection of Kagome.Now,he must gain her trust so she'll tell him where it is,and kill her after.But falling in love was NOT part of the plan...Inukag
1. Chapter 1

Another fic, I'm sorry but I had an idea for a fic and I was looking around and someone had thought of the EXACT same thing...(sniff) there for I've decided to put this one out before anyone else does lol! Besides...some people have 50 stories lol

(Begins).

"Kagome dear, wake up!" Miss Higurashi said

Kagome Higurashi, a girl with black wavy hair and big brown eyes groaned. She covered her head with her pillow,she didn't want to wake up, she was having a great dream! And her mom ruined it...

**(a/n that happens to me, I'm having a gr8 dream and then my mom wakes me up for no reason...grr...)**

"Kagome, please, today is your fathers birthday and we are going out for breakfast" her mother said cheerfully.

Breakfast? Don't people usually go for supper or something? Gah! Her family wasn't like other people, they were the Higurashi's, richest family in all of Japan. She hated it! Strange huh? It's every girls dream to be rich, not Kagome's. She wanted to be normal like everyone else, she had no friends at school. Not because people hated her, on the contrary, they all wanted to be her friend, but Kagome didn't want to, why? Simple, they didn't like her for her personality, they liked her cause of her money and she didn't want that sort of 'friendship'.

But it wasn't all that bad, Kagome had 3 sisters, Sango, who was the 2nd oldest, she had long brown hair and eyes. If she acts tough, it's only to hide her sensitivity. She's really caring and kind, except when it came to a certain pervert...but we'll come back to that later.

Then there was Amber, the youngest. she had black strait hair , and she had big blue/green eyes unlike her sisters. Amber was much like Sango, she too acted tough to cover up her sensitivity...but she was very kind and caring also.

Then there was Kikyou...Kikyou and Kagome were almost identical. She had strait black hair and brown eyes. Although Kikyou was the oldest. Unlike her sisters, Kikyou loved the popularity, she did. Their were times where Kikyou could be a...how can I say this? Bitch. But she wasn't a bad person, she just didn't always get along with her sisters.

Kagome smiled, she loved her sisters, even Kikyou whom she didn't always get along with...

"Kagome! Hurry or we shall be late!" her mother said hurriedly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she mumbled.

"Ok so everyone here? Kagome, Sango, Kikyou...Amber? Oh no...Amber!" Miss Higurashi went after her daughter.

"I think she fell asleep in the bathroom again..." Sango sighed.

Kagome giggled as Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"So, dad doesn't know it's for his birthday right? He thinks it's a business meeting?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded.

10 minutes later Miss Higurashi came down with Amber fallowing behind.

"Let's go!"

(Somewhere Else)

"Inuyasha..."

The man known as Inuyasha, a sliver haired boy with golden eyes and doggy ears,looked up at the mention of his name.

"What?"

"I have a new mission for you..."

"Oh? What is it this time fluffy?"

The man whom Inuyasha called fluffly glared at him.

"Don't call me that, my name is Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"What do you want?"

" Look at this picture..." Sesshomaru said as he handed Inuyasha a picture.

It was a picture of a family, a man, a woman and what seemed to be their 4 daughters. Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"So?"

" Fool! Do you not recognize them?" It's the Higurashi family!"

Inuyasha stared at the picture...Higurashi?

"Oh! Higurashi! They are like the richest people in Japan or something?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So you want me to steal..."

"The Shikon No Tama, their family is guarding it"

"The Shikon No Whata?" Inuyasha asked confused

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration.

"The Shikon no Tama! It is a jewel that can't grant any wish for a man or demon..."

"Cool, and they are guarding it?"

"Yes, and they are doing a very good job at keeping it hidden...this is where you come in-."

"Wait! I feel this is gonna be long so lemme get some soda.."

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru growled.

"Ok, ok...ish"

" You have to get close to the daughters, gain their trust, once you get close enough to them, they will tell you the location of the Shikon No Tame then...do whatever it takes and bring it to me" Sesshomaru informed.

" How the hell am I suppose to get close to them?"

"You will go to their high school, and become friends with them"

"Aww man!"

"I've already signed you up, you start Monday..."

After Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha groaned. He threw himself on the couch and turned on the TV.He groaned again, he was sick of stealing, but didn't have a choice,Sesshy would get the information, Inuyasha would do the stealing,that's how it was.

( With the Higurashi's)

It was 10PM, after their breakfast for mister Higurashi's birthday they went golfing and afterwards went to a party that lasted a lifetime.

"Finally we're home!" Amber said in relief.

" I thought the party was fun" Kikyou commented

"Oh so did I! It's just I hate wearing high heals" Amber said

Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Well we need a good nights sleep, we have school tomorrow" Sango said

All 4 girls groaned and marched up to their bedrooms. They had no trouble sleeping that night since they were all exhausted after the party. They all dreamt of the things they liked the most,

Kikyou: Boys

Sango: Beating up a certain pervert

Kagome: Perfect guy

Amber: Candy

(Next Day)

"Inuyasha! Up! Or you shall be late for your first day of school" Sesshy said as he pulled of the coverts off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha curled into a ball and groaned, which caused Sesshomaru to sigh in frustration. His little _half_-brother was impossible! He pushed Inuyasha off the bed.

"Up you moron!" he said one more time before leaving the room.

"Feh!"

(With the others)

"AMBER GET UP!" Sango yelled from downstares.

"Sango, how many pancakes do you want?"

"2"

"Kikyou?"

"Same"

"AMBER HOW MANY PANCAKES!" Kagome yelled

"4" Amber yelled from upstares.

"Pig.." Kagome mumbled.

Amber came rushing down the stairs, and sat down next to Kikyou, after getting her pancakes she poured her sirup and ate happily, as did her sisters.

"What classes do you have today?" Kagome asked out of curiousity

"English"

"Math"

"Art"

"Cool! I have music...hey guys hurry up or we'll be late!"

And they went off to school.

(End, for now)

_Ok boring chapter! But please please PLEASE review! Lol I sound so desperate. Anyways I can't force you to review but I would really appreciate it if you did . If the first chapter sucked I'm sorry, the next chapter things will be MUCH better._

_Bye_

_Kiala_


	2. New student

Hey guys! I just forgot to mention a detail last time. Well Inuyasha is a thief but his identity is unknown to the public, so if he goes to school he won't be recognized.

**(Begins)**

"SANGO WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kikyou yelled as Sango made a sharp turn.

"NO WE WON'T" Sango yelled back.

"3 MINUTES LEFT!" Amber informed.

Sango sped up, they were gonna be late because Kagome couldn't find her shoe.There was three minutes left until the bell would ring. Usually teachers forgave them if they were late cause they were rich. But unfortunately, Amber had art, the art teacher was Kaede and she treated everyone equally so if she was late...detention.

Finally went Sango 'parked' they all jumped out of the car and headed toward their class.

"1 MINUTE!" Amber screamed and started to run faster.

Ring!

"Made it!" Amber screamed as she ran into the classroom.

"No, I'm sorry you didn't make it" Miss Kaede said.

"B-but I'm only like one second late!" Amber whined.

"One second is one second, detention after school, please take your seat"

Amber mumbled something and sat down.

"Today I want all of you to draw your favorite animal" the teacher said.

_Animal? What are we five year olds?_ Amber thought. She was very talented when it came to drawing, so she started to draw her favorite animal...a dolphin.

_x.x_

Kagome was listening to the teacher talk about their next exam. She heard a knock on the door and a boy about her age entered the room.

He had long silver hair, doggy ears, golden eyes and was rather tall. Most girls would describe him as..._hot._ The boy handed her a letter, after the teacher read it she began to speak.

"Class, this is Inuyasha. He's a new student, I trust you will all treat him with respect"

Kagome looked around to see the class's reaction, the guys didn't seem to care, but the girls were drooling. Kagome rolled her eyes, typical.

"Inuyasha, please take a seat next to...Kagome Higurashi, Kagome please raise your hand"

Kagome groaned and raised her hand. Of all the people here, why her? Inuyasha took his seat and the teacher continued about the exams.

Inuyasha observed Kagome from the corner of his eye, so this was her? The famous Kagome Higurashi...According to Sesshomaru's research, None of the sisters were very open to anyone at school.

He guessed that people always tried to befriend them, they were rich after all. However, for some reason these girls refused the friendship.

How the hell was he suppose to become friends with someone who doesn't want friends? He decided to give it a shot either way.

"Yo" he whispered to her.

She didn't bother looking at him, she knew who it was. Great, another person who was after her money. She decided to ignore him.

Inuyasha glared at her, she could at least have said hi. What was he suppose to do now? Be persistent?

"I said 'yo'" He tried again.

"Yo yourself" Kagome said in a bored voice.

Ok, so he got this far. Now, what?

"Uh...how are you?" He asked

Kagome rolled her eyes, some people just didn't get it.

"I'm fine, and I'm trying to work so leave me alone" she said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, stubborn bitch. Were they all like this? He decided to try again, he was about to tap her shoulder but she was quicker then him.

"Listen, I know what your playing ok? And let me tell you now that I am not interested. So leave. Me. Alone!" she said harshly.

Inuyasha retrieved his hand and glared at her.

"Fine, be that way, bitch."

Kagome gaped at him, what did he say? First he's all nice to be her 'friend' and now he goes and calls her a bitch? She glared back.

"Jerk!"

"Wench"

"Bastard!"

Ring!

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh in relief. She glared at Inuyasha who glared back, the staring contest had begun.

Inuyasha was walking backwards out of class, his eyes never leaving Kagome's, as Kagome's did the same. She was NOT going to lose.

And she didn't fortunately for her, he tripped over the garbage can and looked away. Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"I win!" she said and skipped away.

"Bitch..." Inuyasha mumbled.

_x.x_

It was lunch time, Amber and Sango were waiting patiently for Kagome to arrive. Kagome finally did arrive but was looking rather moody.

"What's up with you? Did you get detention too? Great I'm not alone!" Amber said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her sister.

"No I didn't get detention..."

Amber crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's wrong then?" Sango asked.

"There's this new kid, so first he's all nice to me and stuff you know and I'm thinking another guy after my money. Then after a while I tell him to leave me alone and get this...he calls me a _bitch. _"

Sango and Amber stared and Kagome. It wasn't everyday that any of them were insulted. They were rich, everyone wanted to be their friend, and no matter how many times you would tell them to back off. They would come back. But this guy just called her a bitch the minute she rejected him.

" That's a first. Maybe he was actually trying to be friendly?" Amber asked.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a look. It _was_ possible, but they doubted it. Kagome was the first person he turned to... it _had _to be because of the money.

"Why hello..." a man's voice was heard in the background.

A boy with black hair tied into a low ponytail with violet eyes sat down beside the three girls.

"Hey Miroku" Kagome said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

His name was Miroku, a loyal friend...but a pervert. That's right, he would grope every girl in sight. This of course would disgust Amber, Kagome and Sango but they were his friend anyways cause he was kind at heart.

His parents and their parents were good friends. They had met when they were little so they knew Miroku wasn't after the money and was truly their friend.

"So, how are my lovely ladies?" he asked.

"Fine" Sango said.

"Bad" was the answer of both Amber and Kagome

Miroku smirked, knowing why Amber was upset. She had detention...again. But Kagome? This was new she was usually cheery.

"What is troubling you Kagome?"

" I met this jerk in class who started ok but then called me a bitch"

" I see..."

Miroku really wanted to change the subject but he couldn't think of anything to say so he did what his mind/ hand told him...

"PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku as hard as possible.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, man that hurt.

"There was a bug" he lied

Sango only glared at him and went back to her food while Amber and Kagome giggled silently. However as soon and Miroku approached them they sent him warning glared.

_x.x_

Inuyasha, who was watching from further away was on the phone with Sesshomaru.

" She won't listen to me! And I'm sure her sisters won't either!" He complained.

"Are you sure they have absolutely no friends?" Fluffy asked.

"Well their hanging out with this guy..."

"Get close to him, become his friends, eventually he will convince the girls that you are no so bad"

Inuyasha thought a bit, that was actually a good idea.

"Ok, bye" he said as he hung up.

Inuyasha sighed, this was the hardest mission yet, and it had just begun.

_x.x_

Hey! How was this chapter? I restarted like 3 times, I was so unsatisfied. (Sigh) Please, please tell me what you think in a review. It means a lot to me.

Bye


End file.
